meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phillies/Archive I (December 2008 - August 2009)
Any Questions Yes, not to invade your privacy but, do you live in Europe, the US, or where. I only wish to know this because of the show airs at different times in each region or country. Thanks, [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I live in the USA Great, thanks. Just a tip, remember to sign your posts with four of these, ~. You can find the button at the top left of your keyboard. When you do that, your signature will show up as well as the date and time the post was saved. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:18, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Lastly, can you give me a link to some sites or at least some form of citation? I just want to clarify the information you are adding about these mobs. Sorry if I'm driving you crazy. I know you're new. When you get those citations or if you need any help, leave me a message. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I get my information from the Friends of the Kalahari meerkat project.(http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=fkmp_welcome) Phillies 22:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I know about this site. Let me check it out. Another tip, when adding an answer or another post in, don't make a new section. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Are you a friend? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) no I want to be.Phillies 22:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) P.S What the WikiKat Counil Look at this. If you have any other questions, ask me, I am the founder. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the council? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) It looks okay Phillies 22:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Do you want to join? I could use your help on the Collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:46, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay I will Join the council. Phillies 23:04, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Great! All you have to do is sign your username under the members section and be willing to help out with the collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. If you will, please try to get some more members to join the wiki. If you know anybody from the FKMP site or somewhere else, let them know about the wiki and invite them to join. That is the Collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:50, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted to stop by and thank you for all of your hard work and effort you are putting into the wiki. I really appreciate it. If you know of any other people that might be interested in joining the wiki, please invite them. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I'm so glad that you have added so much. The work is much appreciated. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Don't bold Here is another tip. When adding headlines, please don't put bold text in them. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. I don't know you. But I wanted to say that you make a lot of articles. You are doing a very good job. That's all I wanted to say. Lyone 22:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, wow youve made heaps of good articles, you seem to know alot about meerkats!^^ Thank you Phillies 00:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) They are very good! Lyone 02:03, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Have you read the flower: queen of the kalahari book? Meerclax 04:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Are you an admin? Lyone 02:07, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Yes I have read the book Flower of the Kalahari and no i'm not a admin. Phillies 12:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) In fact, I am thinking about promoting another user into the position of Administrator. I am going to wait another month or two before I make my final decision, though. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) If your are promoting another user to administrators, I think it so be Meerclax Phillies 23:14, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ps. Which one of my article do you think is the best? I am looking at User:Meerclax. She seems very qualified for the job. As for your articles, Mist Drie Doring is probably my favorite of yours. Here are some tips and critisism to improve your articles. First off, when adding a new headline for a section, don't bold it. Secondly, you must always restate the name of the article you are writing about in the intro. Remember to bold the name. Another tip, it would be best to provide more internal links in your articles. Also, capitolize all names in your articles. Lastly, your articles need more content, as well as a good introduction, not just the meerkat's name. If you have any questions or need any help, just leave me a message on my talk page. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Nice job on Big Will Whiskers. It looks good. Keep working on it. You could gain a featured work in the process. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Phillies 22:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Phillies, thank you so much for keeping the wiki together while I've been gone. You don't know how much I appreciate it. It's hard for me to come on with school, work, and family stuff going on. I'm sorry if I'm letting you guys down. I'll start making time to come on here. So, if you need me, leave a message, I'll be here. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, nice work on Benzedrine Commandos. Keep working on that article. Fix those grammatical and formatting errors. You might could get another FA. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I will try to fix the grammatical and formatting errors and I like the idea of WikiKat Council Newsletter. Phillies 00:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Whiskers Mob Finally, the long merge, reconstruction, and creation of the Whiskers Mob article is finished. I am quite proud of it. Would you critique it real quick? Tell me what you think. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I like it, Good Job! Phillies 21:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Do you think it should be featured? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I think it should be featured but I think we should move the members to the bottom on the page,so people don't have to scroll down the page to get to history Phillies 22:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I like the way it is set up. But, I do see the problem. Remember, all of the other mob pages have the same set-up. I'll see what I can do with it. Also, work on lots of Whiskers meerkat's pages. I want to get 15 FAs and possibly get the Whiskers Mob to become a featured mob. They are the most likely mob to earn the title. So, help me accomplish these goals. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I hope you enjoy the newsletter. I'm working on one for next month. I plan on having them distributed on the fifteenth of every month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) We need to keep working on Whiskers meerkat's pages, they are very close to earning the featured mob status. Could you work on Ella Whiskers and Thundercat Whiskers? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Okay I will work on Ella Whiskers and Thundercat Lazuli Phillies 22:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) We also need to work on Kinkajou Whiskers. It has featured potential and can help us get the Whiskers to be a featured mob. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Also, try to work on Tosca Whiskers and Rocket Dog Whiskers, we can get these featured. I added some info. But, I flew through the writing process. I'm very busy and am preparing for my standardized testing. I want to get as much done as I can before I am forced to leave again. So, I appreciate your help and want to thank you for all of your great work and contributions to the wiki. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Mob We only need two more FAs to have the Whiskers Mob promoted to a featured mob. We need Thundercat Lazuli and one other Whiskers meerkat article in order for them to become a feayured mob. We could use Tosca Whiskers or Rocket Dog Whiskers. We just need to work a little bit more. We are so close to this great accomplishment. Thanks for all of the help! [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) No. That would have been User:217.146.126.234, our regular IP contributer. I'll leave the user a message asking them not to do this until they discuss it with the community and myself. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Also, in order to have the Whiskers Mob become a featured mob, we only need to have Thundercat Lazuli become a featured article. I would appreciate it if you would help me out on this one. I don't know much about Thundercat. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thundercat Lazuli looks great. We just need to work on a couple things. One is to expand the Meerkat Manor section. Another is to add a History section to tell about his life before his transition into the Whiskers Mob, and we need to create some articles that show up as red-links on the page. If we do this, we'll have a featured article and a featured mob! Keep up the good work and thank you for helping out on this project. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:59, 3 April 2009 (UTC) When I merge Yossarian Whiskers and Youssarian Whiskers, what should I make the page's name? Should it be Yossarian or Youssarian? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:36, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I think it should be Yossarian Whiskers.Do you like Meerkat Manor so far(I've been working on it lately. Phillies 15:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. If we work on A Family Affair, I will remove it from the Candidates for deletion category. Again, yes. Meerkat Manor needs some serious fixing up. See this. This is how it should look. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I can't remember who Zaphod's parents are. Do you know? I don't remember and am having difficulty finding them. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:24, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Zaphod mother is Vivian and his father is VEM005(Phoenix) and Zaphod is from the Vivian group and not the Lazuli group. Phillies 17:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Did I say he was Lazuli? I don't think I did. I might have. If so, it was a mistake due to speeding through the writing process. I do that a lot. Well, thanks, I appreciate the help. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I did say he was Lazuli. Ha. Boy, do I feel stupid. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I thought Zola and Aramis left around the same time the males arrived or directly after. Didn't they? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) On the KMP site it says "Hobgoblin was a splinter group of evicted Whiskers females, and Whiskers males who were displaced following the immigration of a large group of Vivian rovers into Whiskers" and Risca was dominant female when Zaphod and the other Vivian males joined the group. Phillies 17:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ah. Shortly after is when Yossarian and Flower get their chance at dominance. Isn't her first litter with Yossarian killed by Ugly Pup? Then, after a few other events, Mi Julie, Ugly Pup, Smithers, and Rydapuni are all evicted from the Whiskers. Then, Zaphod becomes dominant. I'm having to dig way deep into my memory to pull this stuff out. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Now, I am having trouble organizing the rest of the information in the History section, such as important events during Zaphod's reign as dominant male of the Whiskers. I appreciate it if you would help out on Zaphod's article. I have been wanting to improve the quality of articles on this wiki. Finally, we have the chance to do it. Thank you for your help. If you want to add any info to Zaphod's page, please do. I need all the help I can get. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 18:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) What do you think about Zaphod Whiskers' article. I think it is looking pretty good. Tell me what you think and add anything else if you think it needs it. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I think Zaphod Whiskers looks great. Phillies 23:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm still trying to find out what's wrong with the infobox, though. Maybe I'll just add the regular infobox. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Who were the other six males who, with Zaphod, made up the Incas Mob? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The Incas Mob was made up of Zaphod,Logan,Ningaloo,Alonzo Mourning, and Orinoco. Phillies 21:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. But, we are missing one, right. There were seven males in the group. Right? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If you look on the life history on the FKMP site it has only 5 males joining the Aztecs. Phillies 21:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Wishing you and yours a very Happy Easter. May you find the rest of the year blessing you with many good things! Also, nice work on the Kalahari Meerkat Project page. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you and I hope you had a Happy Easter. Phillies 11:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Could you look at the first history reversion of Ragga Muffin? Is this information correct? Should we re-post this information? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:30, 13 April 2009 (UTC) The information is correct but Ragga muffin disappeared on May 7,2005 and not march 7,2005 Phillies 15:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) --Enjoy! [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I'm back Hi! It's me. I'm back on wikia! Lyone 03:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Thundercat Thundercat Lazuli is getting very close. We need to fix those red links, and an image would be nice. The article could do with some expansion, too. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I've created articles for all of the red links, except Marico Whiskers. Would you make it? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 08:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) FAs Diana Lazuli looks great. Just needs some expansion, grammatical correction, and a picture would be nice. As for Kalahari Meerkat Project, it is a huge part of Meerkat Manor. The KMP page must be perfect. It needs a ton of expansion, more legitimate captions, pictures, and it must be of the highest quality. This article needs to be along the lines of Whiskers Mob and Zaphod Whiskers. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) What do you think about Thundercat Lazuli? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Can I get your unbiased opinion on something? In your opinion, what are the two best articles on the wiki? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:13, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Thundercat looks great, and I think the best two articles on this site is the Whiskers Mob and Zaphod Whiskers. Phillies 11:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing, have you ever thought about signing Meerkat WIki for a Wikia Spotlight http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Spotlights Phillies 12:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was considering that. As you can see on my to do list, I am trying to make a new background design for the wiki. With the new background design, the wiki will look more impressive and attractive. Once I have the background applied, I will sign us up. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Also, could you help me categorize the pages at ? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:06, 19 April 2009 (UTC)[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations You do realize that this page is for the discussion of these articles. Please, critique them and help fix them before a vote is held. While these articles are on this page, we need to discuss them. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations I have just granted you with rollback abilities on Meerkats Wiki. You can learn more about the tool and how to use it at the page, Special: User Group Rights. I have granted you this for several reasons. You have been active at this wiki for quite some time and have never made an edit that was not constructive. You have contributed significantly to the wiki. You have created more articles than any other user, more than myself. You have stayed active in the community, despite the recent decrease in community activity on this wiki. So, congratulations and I hope that you will be able to put the feature to good use. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 14:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Phillies 18:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) You are very welcome. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Uncategorized Pages Thank you. I'm glad that's done. Keep up the good work. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Mitch I am having some trouble finding information about Mitch Whiskers' current status. Would you like to help me? Could you review his history with me? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I thought so. Thanks. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) What do you think of Mitch Whiskers and the Incas Mob pages? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was just about to ask you how you felt about it. I'll try to make it fit better on the Main Page. As of right now, we have image clutter. Tell me what you think when I'm done with it. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Proud of your FA? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) yes very Proud of my FA and the other two that were added today, and are we going to see a WikiKat Council Newsletter Issue #3 soon Phillies 21:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yes. Later on tonight, hopefully. Due to violent storms, the power has been out at my house for almost three days. It usually arrives on the fifteenth. Sorry about the delays. I am actually on a school computer right now but, I'll finish the newsletter soon. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC)